


What He Doesn't Know

by Rachello344



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious!Kaito, Shinichi is a supportive boyfriend, Unrepentant Fluff, even though his boyfriend is kind of an idiot, snarky!Shinichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: Kaito and Shinichi have been dating for a while, but Kaito has never quite managed to tell Shinichi about his "night job."  The longer it takes for him to say something, the more he worries about how Shinichi will take the news.





	What He Doesn't Know

Kaito flopped down on his bed, exhausted.  It was nearly six in the morning, and he had plans to meet Shinichi for breakfast at nine.  God, he was an idiot.  Planning to hang out with someone the day after a heist was almost always a bad idea, but last night’s heist had been more difficult than most.  There was a lot he needed to clean up after the fact, and a lot that he needed to check up on.

If he showed up to breakfast looking like he’d gotten two hours of sleep, Shinichi was definitely going to figure out who he was.  Kaito just wanted to be able to date him in peace, but at this rate Shinichi was absolutely going to find out and break up with him.

Kaito groaned, setting his alarm and falling asleep almost immediately after.

It felt like he’d only blinked when his alarm started going off.  He rolled over, whining into his pillow.  He didn’t  _want_  to rain check!  He hadn’t seen Shinichi (outside of the heist) for  _days_.  He was overdue for his Shinichi time, and he wasn’t going to lose out for something as stupid as a lack of sleep.

Determined, he forced himself out of bed—ignoring the way he swayed unsteadily for a moment—before quickly showering and changing.  He could always go back to sleep after breakfast with Shinichi.

When he arrived, Shinichi looked as cool and put together as ever.  There were shadows under his eyes like he hadn’t gotten much sleep, but otherwise he looked content.  When he noticed Kaito, he beamed, waving at him from his seat.

Kaito kissed him chastely before sitting across from him.  “Sorry I’m late.  I had a bit of trouble waking up today.”

Shinichi waved it off, shaking his head.  “Don’t worry about it.  I’m always tired after heists; I’ve only been here about two minutes.  You’re basically on time.”

“How’d it go, by the way?” Kaito asked, smiling and leaning his chin on his palm.  “Have fun?”

Shinichi laughed.  “I always have fun at heists, Kaito.  The tricks were particularly clever last night.  Although, I ended up at the precinct until late, dealing with those counterfeiters.”  He shook his head again, sighing.  “I always hate when people like that interrupt the heist.  It’s such a waste.”

Kaito sighed dreamily.  Shinichi really was the best.  He was never going to let him go.  “You are the only detective I have ever met who enjoys Kid’s heists.”

Shinichi snorted.  “That’s not true.  The others just never say as much out loud.”  He rolled his eyes.  “If the heists stopped, I think a lot of detectives would actually be disappointed.”

“You included?” Kaito couldn’t help but ask.

“Of course, me included.  I’ll be glad, too, though.  After all, that means Kid’s quest is finally over.”  Shinichi smiled, something gentle and private.  “I’m sure it’ll be a relief, sad though it may be for his captive audience.”

“Maybe he wouldn’t mind performing for an audience of one,” Kaito murmured. Shinichi blushed.   _Shit_ , he wasn’t meant to say that out loud.  “I-I mean—!”

“It’s okay, Kaito.  I wouldn’t mind a one-on-one heist with Kaitou Kid.”  He bit his lip as he thought; it was thoroughly distracting. “That would be…”  He trailed off, gazing into space, his expression turning a little dreamy as the red of his cheeks spread to his ears and down his neck. He cleared his throat. “Anyway.  What are your plans for today?”

“Napping, mostly,” Kaito said.  A one-on-one heist with Shinichi sounded… well,  _hot_  for starters.  Except Shinichi didn’t know he was Kid.  Kaito frowned, eyes dropping.  Was Shinichi interested in Kid?  What the hell?  Was Kuroba Kaito not enough?  Was he losing to  _himself_?

“Would you mind if I joined you?”  Shinichi snorted when Kaito jolted upright, wide-eyed.  “I have the day off today, and a nap sounds lovely. Especially a nap with my favorite magician.”  He smirked. “Well, aside from Kaitou Kid.”

_God damn_ , he was totally losing to himself. This was the  _worst_.  “I would love to take a nap with you.  I am always delighted to sleep with you.”  He put on a smirk.  “In  _all_  contexts.”

Shinichi snickered, shaking his head as he tried to stifle his laughter. “Well, maybe if you play your cards right, we might hit more than one context today.”

Kaito waggled his eyebrows; Shinichi covered his mouth to hide his wide grin.  “Well, it’s lucky I’m so handy with cards, then, isn’t it?”

“Well, I certainly appreciate how  _handy_  you are.”  Shinichi smirked, unrepentant.

“ _Shinichi_ ,” Kaito gasped with mock affront.  The blush now staining his cheeks, though, that was real.  He sometimes forgot that Shinichi was always willing to take whatever he threw and send it right back at him.  “You’re going to be the death of me, I swear.”

“So you can dish it, but you can’t take it, huh?”  Shinichi winked.  Kaito's heart pounded.  “Don’t worry, I definitely won’t abuse that.  Much.”  He gestured to the waitress, calling her over to pay their bill while Kaito tried to recollect himself.  God, he was hot.

By the time they were ready to go, Kaito was mostly thinking about napping and not about what they might do  _after_  the nap.  Damn, but sleepy, just-awake Shinichi was  _the best_ , and he was always so much cuddlier when he was barely up.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Shinichi asked, linking their arms together.

“We’ve never had drowsy sex before,” Kaito said, unthinking.  He froze, chest growing tight.  “Oh, God, I did  _not_  mean to say that out loud.”

Shinichi laughed and leaned into his shoulder.  “You’re so weird.  It’s okay, though; I like it.  And you’re right.  We’ve only ever had time for early morning make outs.  One of us always has to leave before it can progress.”  He kissed Kaito’s too warm cheek.  “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.”

Kaito groaned.  “You’re such an  _asshole_ ,” he complained.

“You love it.”

He sighed.  “Yeah, I guess.”  He shook his head.  “You’ll just have to do.”

Shinichi bumped him, laughing again.  God, Kaito loved him.

What was he going to do?

* * *

Kaito had never really thought about it before, but Shinichi flirted with Kaitou Kid a lot.  Like  _a lot_  a lot.  At what point should he be worried?  It wasn’t like Shinichi would be able to cheat on him, but he did feel a little weird about Shinichi flirting with him without knowing that they were actually dating.  It was almost like he was cuckolding himself, somehow.

This was such a mess.  He couldn’t even ask for advice from anyone because the only people who knew were the exact people who would mock him mercilessly about this for the rest of his life.

He was  _doomed_.

* * *

Kaito leaned on the railing, looking out over the city.  The heist had taken much longer than it was supposed to. After the heiress faked her own death, everything went from bad to worse, really.  Luckily Shinichi was there to take care of the other end of things while he tried to keep his plans on track.  Really, the fact he had the emerald in his pocket was a miracle.

“It was just one thing after another,” Shinichi complained, claiming the spot beside him with a weary sigh.  “First she fakes her own death, then the owner admits his gem was a fake the whole time, then the  _real owner_  was nearly killed…  God, I’m beat.”

“You did great today,  _Meitantei._ ”  Kaito shot him a tired smile.  “Couldn’t have made it out without you.”

Shinichi rolled his eyes, smiling.  “You would have been fine, you dope.”  He shook his head.  “Any luck with this one?”

“Unfortunately no.  Back to the drawing board it seems.”  They both sighed.

“Well, the Suzukis are having a gem fair in a month and a half.  Maybe they’ll have the right one?”

Kaito blinked.  “A  _gem fair_?”

Shinichi snickered.  “Old man Jirokichi wants another shot at you and the front page.  He figures a gem fair would be the perfect place.  You can’t steal  _every_  gem, after all.”

“No, but I’m sure I could find a way to check them all out  _before_  their little exhibition,” Kaito muttered, already planning to offer his trap checking services to Nakamori.  It would be even easier now that he had a second in with Shinichi.  Jirokichi listened to Shinichi, so if he said Kaito was all right…

“Oh, I’m  _sure_  you’ll think of something.” Shinichi squeezed his shoulder and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.  “See you later, Kid.”  He winked, walking away without a backwards glance.

Kaito gaped after him, a hand clapped to his cheek.   _Oh no.  I’m losing to myself._

* * *

Getting into the exhibit hall was suspiciously easy.  Shinichi walked with him, checking the traps and making sure the gems were all still genuine.  Kaito was a little weirded out by how relaxed Shinichi was pre-heist.  He’d never really gotten to see him prepare before, but somehow this felt wrong.

“That’s the last of them,” Shinichi said, clapping his hands together.  “So, did any of them stand out as contenders?”

Kaito frowned.  Did Shinichi think Kid was disguised as him?  That was a little weird, but not out of the question, he supposed.  It would be a little worrying, actually, Shinichi knowingly supporting Kid’s thieving.  Maybe he was asking if Kaito thought any of them in particular were going to be Kid’s target tonight?  The notice hadn’t specified after all.

That made more sense.

“Three,” Kaito told him.  “Tonight should be interesting.”

Shinichi shook his head, laughing under his breath.  “Heists always are.  Are you going to wait with me, or do you have any last minute checks to do?”

“I have a couple more things I want to check for,” Kaito said.  “I’ll catch up with you after?”

“Of course.”  Shinichi kissed him.  “See you soon.  Break a leg,  _Kaito_.”

Kaito waved as he walked away.  That was really much too easy.  Better not look a gift horse in the mouth.  Kaito got back to work, rigging a few of the traps to disengage incorrectly, allowing him access during the show.

With that, he slipped away, and prepared for the heist.  One of the gems gave him a weird feeling—good or bad, he couldn’t tell yet, but he was sure it was something.  He just had to figure out what.

* * *

As he held the last of the three gems aloft, he heard the door open behind him. But he couldn’t turn around, couldn’t look away.  The gem was a doublet, shining red in the moonlight.  Kaito felt tears prick at his eyes.  This— _This_ was it.  This was what he had been searching for.

Whether or not it was magic, whether or not it could grant eternal life, this was the first and only gem he’d seen that shone red in the moonlight—one within another.

His father had been killed for this.  He’d spent the last five years looking for  _this_.  It was finally over.   _This was it_.

“Oh my God,” Shinichi breathed, coming up behind him.  “I almost didn’t believe it existed.  I hoped, of course, but to think: Suzuki Jirokichi delivered this to you on a silver platter.”  His laugh was breathless and awed.  “This is it,” he murmured.  “Your search is over.”

Kaito turned.  “ _Meitantei_ , I—Without you, I…”

Shinichi placed his hand over Kaito’s, lowering his hand.  With the gem out of the way, he tugged Kaito into a kiss, nearly knocking his hat off in his enthusiasm.

Kaito kissed him back until his monocle dug into the bridge of his nose. He abruptly pushed Shinichi away, wide-eyed.  “You have a  _boyfriend_ ,” he reminded Shinichi, disapproving.

Shinichi’s eyes narrowed.  “Yes,” he agreed.  “I do.” He took a step closer, clearly about to kiss him again, but Kaito took a step back.  Shinichi frowned.  “This is getting ridiculous,  _Kid_. You’re ruining the moment.”

“I’m not going to help you have an affair!”

Shinichi gave Kaito a Look, one he was all too familiar with.  The ‘my boyfriend is an idiot’ look.  “Who the hell am I having an affair with?  A persona is not a totally different person, you dope.  I know you like to keep it all separate, but this is seriously getting old, Kaito.  Are you going to let me kiss you, or are you really going to make us wait until we get home?”

Kaito gaped, nearly dropping the gem in his surprise.  “You—You  _knew_? For how long?”

“Please tell me you’re kidding.”  Shinichi frowned when Kaito shook his head.  “You’re not kidding.  Kaito, I’ve known since a week after we met.  You really think I’d go out with someone that was lying to me?”

“But I  _was_  lying to you!” Kaito protested.

“I  _guess_ ,” Shinichi hedged.  “It hardly counts if you’re lying about something I know the truth about, though.”

“Three years,” Kaito exclaimed.  “You knew for  _three years,_  and you never said anything!”

Shinichi crossed his arms.  “I meant to, but it never really came up.  And besides, I thought you knew!  I wasn’t exactly hiding it.  I was openly supportive of your heists!  I complimented you on them!”

“I just thought you were cool!”  Kaito groaned, covering his face with his free hand.  “All this time, I was worrying about what you’d do when you found out, and you  _knew_  the  _whole time_.”

“Sorry?  I really thought you knew, Kaito.”  Shinichi scratched the back of his head.  “We can talk more about this later, if you want, but can I kiss you now?  The moment is more or less ruined, but I’d still like to salvage it.  Maybe get one last celebratory kiss in before we leave?”

Kaito opened his mouth.  He closed his mouth.  There was really no reason to refuse.  “Yes, please.”

Shinichi smiled, stepping back into his space and tugging Kaito back into a kiss. This time, Kaito kissed back without guilt or worry.  He found Pandora.  Shinichi knew who he was.  He  _found_  Pandora.  Shinichi  _knew_  and he was still kissing him. He found  _Pandora_. His hunt was over.

He didn’t have to plan heists or live a double life anymore.

What was he going to do now?

“What am I going to do now?” Kaito asked aloud between kisses.

“Well, when we get home, me, for starters,” Shinichi said against his mouth. Kaito almost swallowed wrong, face hot. “Long term, I suppose you can do whatever you want.  You’ve got your whole life ahead of you.”  Shinichi pulled back, smiling.  “What do you want to do, Kaito?”

Shinichi, ideally, he thought.  A whole life ahead of him, and Shinichi was the only person he wanted to spend every minute of it with.  The rest of his life, spent at Shinichi’s side.  He couldn’t think of anything better.

“I want to marry you.”

He did  _not_  mean to say that out loud.  _Shit_.  Shinichi’s eyes grew wide and his face red, his lips parted in shock.

“You want to— _what_?”

“Uh, surprise?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on a prompt in the KaiShin group chat, but it was long enough to stand on its own. ^^ I hope you guys like it!


End file.
